Timeline
The Timeline page is a place that holds events in the Killer Kids Universe. 1966 December *7: Charles and Damon Walker is born to Lowell Walker, 36 and Sherie Walker, 35. 1970 May *30: Clayton Miller is born to Jerry and Robin Miller. June *8: Ryan Bradford is born. August *19: Molly Rodgers is born. 1971 March *1: Andrew Grayson is born. 1972 February *13: Aaron Robertson is born. June *26: Frank Hunter is born. 1973 July *9: Franco Payne is born. 1974 April *11: Monica Payne is born. 1976 November *5: Peter Ramsey is born. 1977 February *16: Jean Dean is born to Mason and Kate Dean. 1980 September *25: Anna Patton is born. 1983 January *23: Phillip Steele is born to Charles Walker and a Leila Richardson. He was put up for adoption on the same day. 1987 November *14: Trevor Morgan is born to Kristanna Morgan and unknowingly to Charles Walker. 1988 July *Clayton Miller, 18 and Molly Rodgers, 17 met somehow. September *Molly finds out she's pregnant with her first child. October *Lowell Walker, 58 dies of a stroke. 1989 April *21: Jack Grayson is born to Andrew and Nancy Grayson. June *28: Brian Miller-Rodgers is born to Clayton Miller and Molly Rodgers. August *Molly finds out she's pregnant with her second child. 1990 March *15: Sunny Miller-Rodgers is born to Clayton Miller and Molly Rodgers. April *Molly Rodgers and Clayton Miller split. *Molly moves to Littleton, Colorado. May *5: Richard Briggs is born. *Charles Walker kills Elia and Cynthia Bradford in a automobile accident in Denver, Colorado. *Charles moves to Littleton, Colorado. June *Rufus Hayfer (Charles Walker) and Molly Rodgers meet in a bar. October *11: Madison Chance is born. 1992 January *26: Rufus Hayfer and Molly Rodgers get married. *29: Brian and Sunny's last names were changed to Hayfer. 1994 March *Clayton Miller, 24, Aaron Robertson, Frank Hunter, Monica Payne, Peter Ramsey, King Alston graduates from Chicago Police Academy. **It was later revealed that Franco Payne was in the same class. April *Clayton Miller and Martha Bennett met as Clayton stops a burglar from stealing her purse. 1996 June *16: Clayton Miller and Martha Bennett got married. July *25: Samuel Miller is born to Clayton and Martha Miller. 2000 April *The Redwood murders occurs. 2006 August *Clayton and Martha Miller divorced. 2008 January Killer Kids Season 1: *8: Brian Hayfer kills Bill Sherman and Kandy Harold in Bill's house. *10: Brian Hayfer kills Alex Pauler in the high school parking lot. *11: Brian Hayfer kills Kristi Matlin and Mike Nichols in a party. Jacob Millington and Talia Wilson were attacked and was rushed to the hospital. Jack Grayson went to the hospital shooting 26 hospital staff memebers with a silent gun, only 10 died, then kidnapped Jacob and Talia. Jack killed 2 ambulance drivers and shoved the two in the ambulance along with Brian. *18: the first killing spree ended. *26: The Tyler Worthy killing spree began. Zach Gerald and Chas Franklyn, both 18 were killed in the Littleton Cemetery. Molly Hayfer, 37 was killed. *27: Liv Waters, Kyden Campfield, Devon Reames, and Addison Hebb were killed. February *1: Penelope Winstead was murdered due to the fact she knew who the killer was. *2: Tyler Worthy commits suicide by exploding including his parents Conner and Pam Worthy. May June August October *12: Franco Payne, 35 was killed by Lonzo Calderon while walking home. 2011 April *22: Vance O'Deckler was killed in the tornado. August *29: Jean Dean moves to Chicago, Illinois. October November December *23: Chicago Mall Hostage Crisis occurred. This event resulted the deaths of Sandy Vace, Tate Epworth, Vicente Razo, Elías Adame, Tomas Clarke and 5 other people. 2012 January February March April May *4: **Jean Dean, Peter Ramsey, Hoss Knight, Chavez Herero, Martin Portillo, Julio Hernandez and Andres Nunez were all killed. **The same day at night, Clayton overdosed at his home. September *Uria Santos and Kade Yarlett are attending the Chicago Police Academy. *Clayton meets Sunny after 22 years. He was informed that Brian and Molly were killed 4 years prior. October *27: Nadine Barrett died from an accidental poisoning. *28: Matthew Olsen was killed. *31: **Chicago, Illinois: Samuel Miller and his friends got into a horrible car accident leaving 3 dead and himself into a coma. **Littleton, Colorado: Sunny Hayfer, 22 and Rufus Hayfer, 45 are killed by Ryan Bradford in revenge for Charles (Rufus) killing his wife and daughter 22 years earlier. He was later sentenced to life in prison. December *25: Clayton is finally notified by Andrew Grayson that Sunny has been killed. 2013 January *1: Clayton puts himself into rehab. April *12: Frank Hunter kills Anton Rayner along with Monica Payne who kills Lonzo Calderon, both in self-defense. *15: Samuel Miller wakes up from his 6 month coma. Clayton released himself from rehab. May *4: Uria Santos kills Don Jenson and Lee Betts and attempted to murder Clayton Miller. June July * 9: Oscar Voight is killed by Uria Santos. *10: **At 1pm in the afternoon, a bombing occurred in the Chicago 7th Distict station killing Aidan Reed, Linda Mercer, Carl Sandon, Aimee Garnes, Gery Ferlich, Clyve Yackle and Berry Davila along with 39 other officers and civilians. Later at 8pm, Clayton Miller kills Kade Yarlett, Uria Santos and Mateo Portillo, all in self-defense. *Sometime after the bombing, the remaining officers of the 7th District station scattered. Jeb Wildenberg, Tanya Ross, Nara Jablonski, Lars Kellgaard, Ohan Higgins, Heather Lawrence, Zane Washington, Chrissy Foster, Bridgette Sims, and Robert Perales transitioned to the 12th District Station. *Pierce Bryant, Edison Harley, Madelyn Moore, and Quinn Brown transitioned elsewhere. *Maddock Ross and Samara Burgess moved to Detroit, Michigan. August September October November 2014 April May June August Killer Kids: Season 4A * 17: Janice Barnes and Dominic Grey were murdered by Kyle Winchester. 2015 January Police Business: Portland Season 1 2016 September 2020 May Category:Events